


Lioness

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Lioness [1]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Novella, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lieutenant Felina Feral saves the life of Deputy Mayor Briggs, the two of them grow closer and learn more about each other. Things develop more than either of them could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: a few things – this story started out as a long one-shot, then got really long, so it’s now in chapters.
> 
> This story is unbeta’ed, so there will probably be several typos. Please, excuse them and I apologize in advance for them.
> 
> Also, excuse anything that seems OoC. It’s been a long time since I’ve watched the Swat Kats. This is my first time writing this pairing. I hope it comes off well.
> 
> Lastly, I’ve made up some culture for the universe. I hope it works out. Please, enjoy. If you want to keep up with updates for this, check out my [FFN profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic) or my [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386).
> 
>  

Lioness

1: Territorial

The day started out normal. As normal as a day in Megakat City could, anyway. It was a warm day, spring pushing out the winter chill. The sky was clear, a lovely, rather angelic blue staring down on them, watching the mayor’s dedication speech for a new park.

The park suited the day. It was a new, large green space in the otherwise dreary, gray city. Enforcer Lieutenant Felina Feral looked forward to being able to go jogging in the park. She wanted to get some use out of it before it went the way of the other city parks. Because Megakat City was anything but normal, crime ran rampant in places it should not. While the Enforcers chased terrorists bent on the city’s entire destruction in some way or another, drug deals, muggings, and even homicides went by with little consequences.

It was an utter shame and yet Mayor Manx stood here now, on a platform for all to see him and hear him, proclaiming how wonderful it would be for the kittens to have a place to go after school. If the kittens had half-a-brain, they all went home after school. But, from the size of the crowd, it was possible they believed him. Maybe people just wanted to believe the mayor, wanted the city to be something it was not, which she could understand. No sane, normal kat wanted to live in a criminal cesspool, after all.

Megakat City was such a strange and almost perpetually dangerous place that sometimes Felina wondered why people stayed, but a glance at the Mayor reminded her why. Money. The city’s economy did very well. For some reason, there were always businessmen interested in moving into the city, bringing pieces of their companies, stocks, and jobs. This was something else Felina did not understand, which her coworkers often chalked up to her being a “country kat.” Never mind the fact that she had traveled and seen more of the world than most of them combined.

Shaking those thoughts away, Felina focused back on the crowd. She was on stage standing close to the brothers who financed the new park. They busied themselves by leering at deputy mayor Briggs, who was next to them. Having been guilty of the activity herself at the poorest of times, Felina could not blame them.

Movement in the crowd pulled the lieutenant’s attention from the kats she was meant to guard. Someone was cutting through people in a rush and it did not feel right to her. There was a glint in the bright sun.

“Gun!” Felina called right before shots rang out from the automatic weapon.

Without thinking, Felina pushed the businessmen down, flinging them off the stage. She watched as the enforcer guarding the deputy mayor move to protect Mayor Manx. The gunman seemed to be aiming at the mayor, but Deputy Mayor Briggs was too close. The shots were too close. The deputy mayor seemed frozen in place, possibly unaccustomed to being so blatantly in danger without the Swat Kats being nearby. Felina moved again, going by instinct.

Felina leaped in front of the deputy mayor and pushed her to the floor. The world seemed to pause and even though Felina knew she was hit, she did not feel it immediately. She did not feel anything, hear anything, or even notice anything beyond the scene. She could see enforcers tackle the gunman, so she knew the world was not actually paused. And then she was on the ground, feeling very cold, noise around her sounded garbled, like she was under water. Darkness engulfed her vision. 

-8-8-8-8-

The beep of the machines was the only thing that let Callie know Lieutenant Feral was still alive. She stood by the lieutenant’s bed, trying not to stare at all of the machines and wires. But, if she did not stare at those, then she stared at the enforcer. The sight made her stomach hurt.

It was hard to see the lieutenant like this. Usually, Felina Feral was a force to be reckoned with, a powerful presence, and all-around dominating individual. She brought weight to rooms when she entered. Now, she looked small and ashen, unconscious in her hospital bed. It seemed like the air could crush her. She was in the ICU ward of the Kimba Memorial Hospital and the doctors still were not sure if she would make it or not.

“You silly idiot. Why’d you jump in front of me?” Callie frowned, shaking her head. While the lieutenant would not be offering up any explanations for a while, she could guess. The silly enforcer would probably just tell her, “It was my job.” Callie shook her head. “Your job was to make sure the Onca brothers were all right. You did your job. You didn’t have to do more.”

Sighing, Callie threw her hands up, knowing the lieutenant would never accept that logic. They did not know each other well, but she knew enough about Felina Feral to be aware the job was never done. There was always more, especially in their crazy city. Maybe it was something in the Feral bloodline.

Shaking her head once more, Callie rubbed her eyes, trying not to think about how close she came to death. There was something different about this brush with death and maybe because it was so upfront and, well, almost successful. Her heroes had not been there to save her. Instead, Felina Feral of all people had thrown herself in front of Callie, taking actual bullets for her. It was surreal, more so than anything she had gone through with the Swat Kats.

It was not that she had anything against Lieutenant Feral. It was not like Commander Feral had saved her, but it was still overwhelming to actually see someone willing to die to save her. Callie was not sure how to handle it. She was not even sure what to make of it. It was not like her life was worth more than the lieutenant’s life.

“I didn’t need you to save me,” Callie growled. She wanted to be angry, but even pretending to be infuriated just made her stomach twist right now. The grinding made her want to vomit. Everything was too raw. “I’d punch you if only I didn’t think it would make you take a turn for the worse. But, then again, you’ve made it through three emergency surgeries, so clearly you’re as tough as you look. Well, you usually look anyway.”

There was nothing tough about Felina Feral right now. Callie frowned at the comatose enforcer and could only shake her head again. Gripping the bed railing, she tried to sort out what she felt, but nothing made sense. It was all a jumbled mess, tearing at her insides and swirling like a vortex. Her thoughts were in ruins as well and Commander Feral entering saved her from standing there bewildered and possibly furious.

“Deputy mayor,” the commander greeted her, giving her a little tilt of his massive chin. His eyes were hard and maybe that was how he always was, but Callie took it differently now.

Callie could not form words, could not breathe. Suddenly, her mind was consumed, only thinking how much he must hate her. She could and would understand if he did. For some reason, his presence and stare made her feel dizzy. She rushed out of the room, fearing she might pass out. She would need time to come to grips with everything.

“Why did this have to happen?” she wondered as she fled to the nearest elevator. She could not bring herself to get on it, though. She could not bring herself to be a whole floor away from the lieutenant. What if something happened, after all?

This question proved a jinx, Callie supposed. It was hardly ten minutes later that doctors flooded into the lieutenant’s room. Commander Feral was practically shoved out. Callie’s body trembled as she watched the door, waiting for some sign that the headstrong, crazy enforcer was all right.

“What happened?” Callie found herself asking, even though she did not want to know. She could hardly even believe she had asked. It did not sound like her voice, not from the way it shook.

“I don’t know…” the commander whispered.

Callie swallowed hard and tried to breathe, but it hurt so much. Tears fell from her eyes before she realized it and she quickly wiped them away. Her stomach felt like it dropped into her feet. And just when she thought she would fall apart from fear and grief, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw it was Commander Feral’s large paw.

“She’s strong,” he promised. Maybe the words were a reminder for him, but they wrapped around Callie to help keep her together.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina was vaguely aware of a presence in her room. This had been the norm since she woke up a couple of days ago. At first, she thought it was her uncle because she could not focus enough to pick up clues beyond the fact that he was the only one who would want to see her, but then the visitor spoke. Though everything sounded like she was under water with cotton jammed in her ears, she knew the voice belonged to the deputy mayor. She had only been able to groan in response and then nurses rushed in. Deputy Mayor Briggs had not said anything since, but she showed up every morning and sat in the corner, just out of view. Felina wondered if someone said something to the deputy mayor and that was why she had not spoken.

Felina wished someone would say something. It would be nice to have something to focus on. Instead, all she could do was think about how fuzzy everything was. Her body gave dull thumps with pain. She could hardly smell anything, even though she knew it would just smell like a hospital.

Felina decided to be the one to say something. Maybe she could get an idea as to why the deputy mayor was there or why she had not spoken in days. If nothing else, she could at least interact with someone. But, when she opened her mouth, all she could do was groan. Everything ached and pained her, even in the haze of murky clouds and muddy water that was acting as her brain.

“Are you all right?” Deputy Mayor Briggs asked, coming into view. She stood by the side of the bed.

Felina opened her mouth, wanting to ask about the deputy mayor’s presence and what was going on, but only a mewing noise came out. She quickly – well, it felt quickly to her – closed her mouth. She wished she could disappear. She did not want anyone to see her looking so weak, but she doubted she would be able to convey that without being able to properly speak and she did not want to open her mouth if she sounded like a newborn kitten.

“Go…” Felina tried to say, but her tongue was so thick and her voice was so groggy it sounded like a grunt, even to her own ears. _Come on, do better_. _You can do better_.

“You shouldn’t try to speak yet, Lieutenant. Just rest. You’ll be all right,” the deputy mayor said, her voice gentle in a way.

Something about how that was said troubled Felina. It was like she was not all right yet. She knew she was lucky to be alive, but she should have been out of the woods by now. She was quite aware she had multiple surgeries and had been in a coma for the past two days, as her uncle had expressed anger in her recklessness the last time he visited. He had stared at her with his usual scowl and a look she could not quite place in his eyes. Maybe it was concern. Maybe disappointment. Maybe even relief. Maybe all of the above.

Her uncle had not spoken either. Felina assumed he was silent because he did not want to scold her while she was stuck in a hospital bed. He never stayed long. She was not sure if it was because she slept so long or if he just did not want to be around her while she was awake. Since time escaped her, it was actually possible he stayed longer than she thought or he had work and that was why he left often. She was not sure and it probably was not the best idea to try to figure it out while being pumped full of pain medication.

“Are you in any pain?” Deputy Mayor Briggs asked.

Feline shook her head… or so she hoped. It felt like she shook her head anyway, but her senses were so dull that she could have imagined it. She was in much pain, but she did not want anyone to know. The deputy mayor reached out, as if she was about to touch Felina, but she stopped herself before she did. The delicate hand fell to the deputy mayor’s side.

“I want to thank you again. You saved my life,” the deputy mayor whispered.

“Was nothing…” Felina managed to breathe out. “Doing my job…” This little bit hurt to say. It was like her chest was on fire.

“It was _everything_!” the deputy mayor declared in a strong voice, baring her teeth a bit. Her teal eyes, hidden behind ever-present glasses, seemed weary and glistening. “You put yourself in harm’s way for me. You saved my life. I don’t know how to repay you. I don’t know if I _can_ repay you.” A tear slid down her cheek.

Felina shook her head. “Don’t… have to…” Felina took a deep breath, or tried to. It was more work than she recalled it. “Hurts…” _It hurts to the edges of my hair_. Even her teeth throbbed with agony.

“I’ll get your nurses.”

The deputy mayor rushed off before Felina could even try to utter another word. Felina wondered if the she-kat actually did not want to be around her, even though she was vaguely aware the deputy mayor rarely left the room. It did not make much sense to her, but she did not have the strength to figure it out. Instead, she fell asleep before the nurses or the deputy mayor came back.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie could hardly look at Lieutenant Feral as she settled back into her seat in the corner. It hurt to see the enforcer in such pain. But, she could not leave her side either. She wanted to make sure her hero survived. They already had a couple of scares and she was not sure if she would be able to handle a third. She could not believe how strong and resilient Felina Feral actually was.

Taking a breath, she tried to shake the way Lieutenant Feral sounded and looked as she tried to speak. She hoped the nurses made the lieutenant more comfortable. She guessed they had to do something because the enforcer was asleep again.

The machines beeped steadily, making sure the room was not silent, but also assuring her that the lieutenant was all right. But, for some reason each beep cut through her and made her heart jump. Everything about the room seemed to be in battle with each other. Things that scared her also comforted her, things that made her stomach turn also settled her nerves.

She was drawn from her thoughts as a cup was held in front of her. It was Commander Feral. He insisted on bringing her coffee or tea, as if it was supposed to make everything all right. Why he wanted to make things all right for her was beyond her, though. It was her fault his niece was in the hospital, after all. She should have moved out of the way. Instead, she froze and Lieutenant Feral had to save her. Thinking about it now, she felt disgusted with herself.

“Thank you,” she muttered without looking up at him.

He sat down in the seat next to her and watched the lieutenant sleep. His eyes looked the same as always. She did not understand it. It was like he was angry, but she doubted he was upset with his niece. Maybe he was upset over her circumstances, but it did not make sense for him to look at the lieutenant in such a way. Callie was starting to understand that she did not understand the commander.

“She woke up earlier and could actually talk,” she reported before sipping her warm beverage.

“She’ll be fine,” Feral stated. It might have been more for him than for her… or maybe it was equal as he swore she was worried out of her mind. But, he said it every time they shared this space.

“The nurses said they’ll move her as soon as the infection is gone. Does she know about the infection?” This was why the lieutenant had been in such pain when she woke up.

Feral shook his head. “I only told her about the surgeries and I’m not even sure if she was coherent for that. It’s good they got all of the bullets and the fragments.”

Callie nodded. The first couple of surgeries had been declared a success until the lieutenant developed an infection. There were still bullet fragments in her body, but another surgery got those. Thankfully, she had been in a coma through all of that, but the infection was still there. She was on antibiotics. Still, she had a long recovery ahead of her.

“You don’t owe her anything,” Feral said out of the blue.

Turning, she gawked at him. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not close, Deputy Mayor. You’re not friends. If you’re here out of guilt, you don’t need to be. She did her job and protected you.”

For some reason, she was affronted by his words and glared at him so hard it hurt her face. She could hardly see straight. “I’m not here out of guilt. I am just as worried about her as you are!” _The nerve of this guy!_

His face did not even twitch, as if he was not surprised and unaffected by her outburst. “She’ll be fine,” he repeated.

This let her know how worried Feral actually was. Usually, he was irrational and angry, but right now, he was just tense and rude. If he had hated her, like she first thought, he would have said as such. Instead, he probably accepted that his niece had merely done her duty and no one was at fault, except for the shooter.

So, instead of barking at Callie over something he did not think she needed to carry, he brought her coffee or tea. He sat with her and watched the lieutenant. He spoke those words, “she’ll be fine,” because it seemed like if they hung in the air, they would be the ultimate truth. He wanted to build his niece up with his own spirit, but now Callie could see what she could not. He stared at the lieutenant as if he expected her to slip away right in front of him and he tried to fight those thoughts back.

They were silent for a long time. “You should see the psychiatrist who handles the enforcers. He specializes in trauma like this,” Feral offered.

Callie shook her head slightly. “I’ve got my own doctor.” She had been seeing a psychiatrist for many years now to help deal with a number of issues. This was a drop in a bucket. Granted a large drop, but nothing that could not be dealt with. Well, as long as Feral’s words proved true. The lieutenant needed to be all right or else this would be a bucket all its own.

Feral merely grunted and they kept their vigil. The lieutenant woke up a few times, but she was not very aware. She mumbled things and tended to drift back to sleep minutes later, which was good. She needed to rest, needed to save her energy to get better. But, she was strong. She would be all right.

-8-8-8-8-

There were not many visitors beyond her uncle and the deputy mayor. This did not surprise Felina. Her father had called to check on her, but she did not expect him to make his way up to the city. Her brother had also called, but he could not come to see her either. She was not very popular among her fellow enforcers, having only a few who would even talk to her beyond necessary word exchanges in the field. The Onca brothers dropped in one day and her uncle thankfully stepped out. The deputy mayor was not there for the moment.

“We realize we are in your debt and might never be able to repay your swift actions,” the taller brother said, staring at her with intense golden eyes. His arm was in a sling, but he looked no worse for wear.

Felina’s brow furrowed. “I don’t need you to repay anything. I was doing my job.”

“Yes, but your job saved our lives.” He motioned to his silent brother, who did not appear hurt in any way that she could see.

Felina shook her head. “What happened to your arm?”

He chuckled. “I broke it when you pushed me off of the stage.”

The shorter one chimed in. “It was good you pushed us, though. The enforcers have traced the path of each of the bullets fired. We would’ve been dead.”

“So, we are in your debt. Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask us,” the taller one stated. He handed her a business card. “My personal numbers are on the back. Anything you need, whenever you might need it.”

Felina shook her head and tried to hand the card back. She did not need anything. She did not do what she did for accolades or rewards. Still, the Onca brothers left their cards with her. It was from those cards she actually learned their first names – Hernan and Desi. As long as she did not use the cards, she doubted she would ever hear from them again. So, they were one less thing to worry about.

She wondered if she would have to worry about the deputy mayor. She could see Deputy Mayor Briggs just as she stepped off of the elevator. She figured once she got out of the hospital, she would probably never see the deputy mayor again. At least, not until she got back to work anyway.

“Work…” Felina sighed. How long would it be before she went back to work? The deputy mayor entered with the doctor, so Felina would be able to ask.

“Lieutenant,” the doctor greeted her. The deputy mayor smiled at her.

“Doc,” Felina grunted. She had made his acquaintance several times since being able to stay awake for more than a half-hour. She was not a fan, but she was certain the feeling was mutual.

“Stayed in bed today?” the doctor inquired with his usual stern gaze.

“Couldn’t help it,” she grumbled. The first actual waking moment she had a few days ago, she had tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. It had ended about as well as could be expected from someone shot three times, battling an infection, and just coming out of a medically induced coma. It had taken three nurses to lift her back into the bed and she had torn some stitches.

He chuckled a bit. “Then thank you for making my job easier. Now, let’s take your vitals.”

“Can’t you send in one of the nurses? They’re a lot easier on the eyes and don’t smell like sardines.”

To his credit, he laughed. “Believe me, if I could, I would, but they don’t deserve that kind of punishment. They think you’re cranky, too.”

Felina hissed at him. She had not interacted much with the nurses yet. She was a little embarrassed every time they came in, bathing her, helping her to the bathroom, and even feeding her sometimes because everything hurt when she moved. Humiliation did not even begin to cover how she felt. She just wanted to go home and get back to normal.

The check was quick. He rattled off about bunch of things that went in one ear and out of the other with Felina. She really just wanted to go home. He turned to leave, but before he was out of the door, she halted him.

“When do I get to leave?” Felina whispered.

“Soon,” he answered with a smile and left.

“He wants to get rid of me, too,” she muttered.

“Well, you’re not exactly the ideal patient,” the deputy mayor remarked with a half-smile.

Felina scowled. “Who would be? Stuck in this blasted bed, having to be washed by strangers, and too weak to even pick up a fork. This is no one’s idea of a party.”

The deputy mayor nodded, like she understood. Teal eyes watched her with a strange glisten to them. Frowning, Felina grunted and turned her head, not sure what to make of the attention from Miss Briggs.

“You’re going to be fine,” the deputy mayor said.

Felina just continued frowning, not feeling like that was true for the moment. She had three gunshot wounds, after all, and a list of other health problems. She could still remember the doctor’s rather bland voice as he detailed her list of injuries: three gunshot wounds, two the torso, the last to the leg, two broken ribs, a clearing infection in her lungs, and a long road to recovery. The only thing she was happy about was that he did not treat her like a hero, praising her and thanking her like everyone else who came in.

Speaking of that, a couple of her coworkers marched into the room. They smiled and presented her with more flowers. Her room was covered in them, which she was thankful for as they chased away the “hospital smell.” There were cards as well. If only there was something to drown out the noise from the machines, but at least the chattering of her coworkers stopped the noise for a while.

“The news is still talking about you and how you’re a hero,” Pete said with a grin.

Felina scoffed. She was sick of hearing about this every time they showed up. “I’m not a hero.”

“Nah, you just saved three people, one of them the deputy mayor and the other two millionaire investors, and got shot up a bunch of times. Not a hero at all.” Bob rolled his eyes.

Pete slapped Bob in the chest and laughed. “Look at it this way, at least you don’t have to worry about catching shit from the other guys anymore about you only getting this job because the commander’s your uncle.”

“I don’t care about that,” Felina insisted. She was used to getting crap over that. And, if not that, the other enforcers would find other things. People always did.

“Of course not. What does her hero-ness, the great Felina Feral care about?” Bob asked with a teasing grin.

Sighing, Felina admitted the truth. “I just want to get out of here. I just want this to be over. I just want things to go back to normal.” But, she felt like “normal” was a long ways away.

Her coworkers did not stick around for long. As soon as they were gone, a nurse came in. Felina scowled at her, but the nurse ignored her and checked her vitals. Felina pulled away, earning a sour look from the nurse.

“The longer you fight this, Lieutenant, the longer I’m here,” the nurse pointed out.

Felina growled. “You don’t have to check on me like I’m some kit.”

“Perhaps if you stopped behaving like one, you wouldn’t feel you’re being treated as such,” the nurse commented.

Felina glared at her and pulled away again. She would not just be spoken to any old way. The nurse struggled to finish and snapped at Felina for being like a kitten. She stopped when the deputy mayor walked in. The last thing she wanted was for Miss Briggs to think she was a brat with the nurses, but then again, the deputy mayor had already seen her fight and struggle with both the nurses and the doctor.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie rushed into the hospital, wanting to be there when Lieutenant Feral was discharged. She assumed the commander would take the lieutenant home, but she hoped to see Lieutenant Feral once more before she went home.

“Deputy Mayor, you here for Felina?” a nurse asked with a friendly smile. She was a young she-kat with a lithe figure. She had cared for Felina and was one of the few nurses who the enforcer did not annoy.

“I am,” Callie confirmed.

She pouted. “She signed herself out about an hour ago. I think a friend took her home.”

Callie arched an eyebrow to this information. “A friend? One of the enforcers?”

Her brow furrowed in thought. “I’m not sure. I mean, I don’t think so. It was a she-kat. There aren’t a lot of she-kat enforcers, right?”

“No, there’s not.” Not in the officer sense anyway. There were a handful and Felina was the highest rank amongst them. She doubted the proud lieutenant, who fought with nurses trying to bathe her, would allow a subordinate to take her out of the hospital. “Well, at least someone was here for her. I thought her uncle would be the one, but I guess not.”

“Maybe he was setting things up at work, taking time off, so he could look after her.”

Callie nodded, even though she could not see the commander ever taking time off of work. Sometimes, she thought he slept at Enforcers’ Headquarters. He might have been born in that uniform.

“That makes sense,” Callie agreed, even though she doubted it.

“She is going to need a lot of care,” the nurse added for a reason Callie could not figure out.

Callie nodded again. She was sure the lieutenant had worked something out. But, then again, this was the same lieutenant who fought the nurses for doing their job. Had she actually worked something out? Well, if not her, then the worried uncle probably had things well in hand.

Callie bid the nurse farewell and left the hospital, feeling oddly disappointment. Her stomach flipped and never quite settled. She was not sure why that was.

She should have gone home, but instead, she found herself going to Enforcer Headquarters. Commander Feral was there, barking at orders to some poor souls. He did not bother to pause when he noticed her, instead watching his officers hurry around the building. Deciding to finish yelling at his underlings before turning his attention to her, he then somewhat glared down at her. She was used to it. He always made it seem like she was underfoot.

“Deputy mayor. Is there something I could do for you?” Commander Feral inquired with a curl to his lip.

“I was merely wondering if you would need any help in taking care of Lieutenant Feral,” Callie admitted. She had not crafted plan for this since the whole thing was spur of the moment, but she wanted to help in any way she could. She hoped he did not make this difficult because all she was armed with was her concern over the person who saved her life.

“Taking care of Lieutenant Feral?” he echoed and stared down at her like she had two heads.

She stared right back, studying his face. It seemed like he had not considered someone would need to take care of his niece once she was out of the hospital. “Well, someone has to.”

Feral actually scoffed at this and turned his attention back to the officers moving around. “Felina’s fine. She’s happy to be home and if she was released from the hospital, she’s able to take care of herself.”

Callie’s forehead wrinkled. It was hard to believe this was the same kat who sat by the lieutenant’s bedside with her. How could this possibly be the same person who had to say “she’ll be fine” every single day as it if was a prayer? But, then again, this was Feral. He probably felt like the whole ordeal was over once Felina was fighting with the nurses. Hell, Felina might have thought the same.

“You saw her yesterday. She could hardly lift her head,” Callie argued. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but just because she was released from the hospital did not mean she could go on living her life.

He regarded her with an arched eyebrow and a practiced look of heavy annoyance. “She was fine yesterday, which is why the hospital released her. Now, I have work to do. One of my best pilots is out, after all.”

Callie turned on her heels and marched out, practically stomping as she did so. _Stupid, stubborn Feral_. She should have expected as such. Well, now she would have to take matters into her own hands.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Felina tries to get back to normal while Callie takes command of the situation.


	2. Tame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

2: Tame

Felina sighed as she settled onto the sofa. _Sitting shouldn’t feel this good_. Of course, she would have to get up eventually. She was thirsty, but the kitchen seemed so far away, even though it was only about fifteen feet. Beyond that, she needed to retrieve her prescriptions. So, she would have to try venturing out of the apartment sometime within the hour, which meant she would have to get up and get dressed. No amount of sitting in the world would help when her hospital painkillers wore off, even if she was in her favorite sweat pants. And, then there was a knock at the door.

“Of course,” she groaned. If this was a coworker or a friend checking on her, she would literally rip their throats out with her teeth.

Deciding to test the knock out in case it was some deliveryman, she remained seated. There was another knock and another, each one more insistent than the last. Whoever it was probably would not go away, even if she did not answer the door. She had little desire to see what would happen after that.

“Lieutenant Feral!” That sounded suspiciously like the deputy mayor. Felina groaned again. “Lieutenant Feral!” Yeah, that was the deputy mayor.

“Not like I can leave the freaking deputy mayor screaming at my front door,” Felina grumbled. It took several shouts of her name before she could even rise from the couch. Limping and dragging her body, she made it to the door. It seemed so much further than the few feet it was.

“Lieutenant!”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Felina managed as she pulled the door open. She had wanted to yank it open, show her annoyance, but she found herself way too weak. A newborn kitten could probably drop her. Finding herself tired and winded, she leaned against the door, hoping she did not look as exhausted as she felt.

“I was about to summon the authorities, lieutenant,” Miss Briggs remarked with a teasing smile.

“No need. Just takes me a bit longer than some,” Felina said, trying to force out her own smile. She wanted it to seem carefree, playful, like she was totally fine. It probably would have worked better if she were not sweating like she run a marathon.

The deputy mayor nodded. “I was stopping by…” She took a deep breath and shook her head, as if that was not what she wanted to say. “I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Fine,” Felina answered in a breath. Well, she would be fine as soon as she could get back to the couch.

The deputy mayor challenged that with an arched eyebrow. “Really? Because it looks like you’re about to fall out.”

“I’m fine,” Felina gritted out. She did not need this prim and proper… freaking queen telling her what to! “Now, if you don’t mind…” Forcing herself to stand up straight and biting back a grimace, she tried to shut the door. Only the deputy mayor halted her, with just her palm against the door! Felina could not help glaring at the delicate little hand and then her eyes cut to her own arms. Muscles that used to bulge and intimidate sagged now.

Miss Briggs must have noticed because she moved her hand and gently placed it on Felina’s arm. There was a moment of silence and a soft caress. Felina felt weak, ready to collapse, and she feared some of it did not have to do with her injuries.

“I do mind,” the deputy mayor said, stepping close and shutting the door. She was now inside the apartment with Felina. Suddenly, the space that seemed wider than all outside moments ago was tiny, confining, and Felina did not know what to do.

Miss Briggs put an arm around Felina and motioned to the couch. Felina could not fight it and allowed the deputy mayor to help her back to the sofa. Once she was down, she sighed in relief so loudly Miss Briggs stared at her. She growled in her own embarrassment.

“What can I do for you, Deputy Mayor?” Felina asked, trying her best to sound normal. If they cut to the chase, she might be able to get the deputy mayor out before the painkillers wore off. She doubted she would make it to the pharmacy in time before that happened, though. She would have to stand the agony while strolling the streets and hope like Hell no one in this crime-infested city decided to rob her, or worse.

“You can sit on the sofa while I make you some lunch,” the deputy mayor stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. The stern look in her eyes said she was not to be argued with either.

Felina blinked. “You’ll do what?” Maybe she misheard. While her hearing had cleared up a long time ago, she still thought it was possible her ears were messed up. It was the only way to explain why the deputy mayor of all people had offered to make her anything. Maybe this whole thing was a dream. Yeah, she fell asleep on the couch because sitting down had felt so good.

Miss Briggs pointing a rigid finger at her brought her out of her thoughts. “I’m going to make you lunch, which I’m sure you haven’t eaten considering how much strength I know it took for you to come and get the door.”

Felina frowned. “I could’ve ordered out.” 

The deputy mayor scoffed and glanced around the apartment. “Nope, your phone is on the counter, much too far away for it to be of any use to you. You just got out of the hospital. You need someone to help. Is someone going to come by and help?”

The lieutenant was very tempted to lie and volunteer someone would come by. She wanted to be alone. She did not want anyone to see her so weak. But, then again, Miss Briggs had already seen her weak, weaker than this. Hell, the deputy mayor had just stopped her movement with a simple hand. So, Felina just grunted.

“Let’s see what we have,” the deputy mayor said, marching into the kitchen as if she owned the place.

“Nothing,” Felina informed her.

“You have to have something.” She could hear the deputy mayor puttering around her rather pathetic kitchen. “Well, if there’s ever any type of apocalypse and you need a lifetime supply of raman noodles and spoiled milk, you’ll be covered.” Miss Briggs marched back out into the living room, putting her hands on her hips. “You seriously have nothing edible in there.”

“Uh, yeah. I told you that,” Felina pointed out, not meaning to sound as snippy as she did, but this whole thing was beyond her. She could not begin figuring out how to deal with the idea of the deputy mayor, the person who truly controlled Megakat City, was trying to take care of her.

“Fine.” The deputy mayor threw her hands up. “I’ll go shopping. Do you need anything? Beyond food anyway.”

Felina turned up her nose, wanting to tell her to go away. But, if she sent the deputy mayor away, she would very likely starve to death in her apartment in terrible pain. So, instead, groaning, she leaned over to the coffee table. It felt like she had ripped her whole torso open just from the simple movement.

“My prescriptions.” She held up the paper. “I went to the pharmacy before I came home and put them. They should be ready in an hour.”

Miss Briggs smiled and nodded. “All right. I’ll take care of it.”

And with that, the deputy mayor was gone with just as much energy as she arrived, taking Felina’s keys from the bowl by the door on her way out. Felina groaned again while throwing her head onto the back of the couch. If the pain did not kill her, having someone in her home for an extended period of time might. 

-8-8-8-8-

When Callie returned to the apartment, the lieutenant was knocked out. Callie thought that was for the best. She quietly placed the pill bottles on the table, reading each label carefully, just in case. She also took the time to copy down the doctor’s number. She would call him later and find out the proper care regiment for the recovering enforcer.

She then set about the task of putting away the groceries, several bags worth. This gave her a chance to take in the kitchen. There was a row of cupboards above the counter against the wall as well as below the counter. The floor was wooden, matching the rest of the wood in the place. The refrigerator was old, probably there from when the lieutenant moved in. The same with the stove, but the appliances worked, so that was good enough.  

Callie left out the items she needed for dinner, putting them on the counter, and began to cook once everything was in its proper place. Well, the place she deemed proper. She doubted someone with cabinets full of dried noodles would mind. _Is this what the lieutenant usually ate? How in the world does she maintain that body then?_

Even though Callie never really thought about Lieutenant Feral before now, she imagined the enforcer would have a better diet. It seemed like a given for someone as muscular as the lieutenant. She was a little disappointed to find out Lieutenant Feral did not take as much as with what she ate as she did with building her muscles.

While the food cooked, Callie thought she might as well wake the lieutenant. She needed to take her meds and she probably needed to be awake for a while before she started eating. Not to mention, she would probably be sore from sleeping on the couch. Callie nudged the enforcer by her good shoulder; the left one was pained from a bullet fragment being pulled out of it. The lieutenant growled, lip curling. She tried to swat at Callie, but she could barely lift her hand.

“Dinner’s on and you should be taking these pills now,” Callie reported, holding up a bottle for the patient, which was definitely a misleading label from the look in the lieutenant’s dark eyes.

“Take my own pills,” the enforcer grumbled, snatching the bottle from her… well, trying to snatch anyway. Her snatch was more like her hand falling after she got a hold of the pills.

Callie chuckled. “You’re fun when you’re woken up from a nap.”

The lieutenant did not say anything. She just struggled trying to open the bottle, but she could not get the right grip. Callie thought if she reached into help right now, she might lose her hand.

“Didn’t ask you to be here,” Lieutenant Feral grunted and struggled more with the bottle. “Can do it myself.” She growled. Her eyes blazing as her face twisted with anger and frustration. “I can do it myself… I can… I can…” Her voice cracked and she sobbed as she dropped the bottle. The pills rattled as it rolled under the coffee table. “I can’t…” The lieutenant’s head dropped.

“Shh…” Callie bent down, retrieving the pill bottle with one hand and placing her other hand on the lieutenant’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Of course you can do it yourself. I’ve seen you in action.”

“I’m so weak I can’t even get through a fucking kitten-proof cap!” The enforcer hid her face in her right hand.

Callie tried to lock eyes with the enforcer, needing to know that everything she was about to say was believed. “Lieutenant, you were shot three times. You’re still on meds for your infection. You can’t just expect to pick back up where you were a couple of weeks ago. You need time to heal. Anyone would need time to heal. Anyone would need help. You’re not weak because of this.”

There was a long, loud sniff. “I am.”

“You’re not!” Callie said with more force than she intended and she squeezed Lieutenant Feral’s knee. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met and I’ve met the damn Swat Kats.”

A dark eye watched her through the lieutenant’s fingers. “The Swat Kats wouldn’t be crying over not being able to open a pill bottle.” 

Callie scoffed. “You think that’s why you’re crying?” She shook her head, but gave the enforcer a gentle smile. “You’re crying out of frustration. This whole situation is frustrating to you. You can’t live how you want to live, you can’t do what you want to do, and you’re upset. It makes sense for some as independent and strong as you are, but I promise you, if you give yourself time, it will get better.”

The lieutenant sniffled. “What?”

“It will get better,” Callie repeated.

For some reason, those words were the ones to touch the lieutenant. She put her hand down and allowed Callie to see her. Her dark eyes shined with tears, but they were no longer falling. Something almost like a smile worked its way onto the enforcer’s face.

“Felina,” the lieutenant said out of the blue.

“Huh?” Callie asked.

“Call me Felina. You’re obviously going to be here a while and in my life. You might as well call me by my name.”

Callie nodded and smiled. She felt privileged to be able to do something so simple, but then again, this kat had saved her life. “Then, by all means, you should do the same.”

“I will.”

“Now, take your medication.” Callie opened the bottle.

Felina nodded and obeyed. Callie fought down a grin and returned to the kitchen to check the food. She brought Felina a glass of water for the pills.

“Took ‘em dry, but thanks,” Felina said, picking up the water anyway. She sipped it.

Callie’s brow furrowed. “You took them dry? All right. You won’t have to do that again. Do you want to eat here or do you think you could make it to your countertop?” There was a counter that separated the kitchen from the main room of the apartment and there were two tall chairs there.

Felina groaned. “Just the thought of moving makes my body sore, but I should probably move.”

“I’ll help you up.”

There was no fight that time. She tucked Felina under her and helped her stand. She was a bit surprised by how heavy the enforcer was. But then, she thought about Felina when she was at her best, when she was diving in front of bullets. She was a thick she-kat with a hard body and Callie could feel all of that, even though Felina had definitely lost weight in the hospital. She had noticed it each and every visit.

Getting Felina to the tall chair at the counter was a struggle for both of them, but they made it. Callie smiled as Felina eased into the chair. Felina sighed as she settled against the back of the chair.

“I feel like I’m going to count this as a victory,” Callie remarked.

“This is the victory? Not the part where you get the stubborn she-kat to stop fighting the help?” Felina joked with a smirk.

Callie chortled. “It’s good to see you in lighter spirits.”

Felina just smiled and Callie wondered if the change in her demeanor had to do with her taking those pills. Callie would look into the side effects later, but she hoped Felina remained in good spirits. Callie served her and Felina dug into the food so quickly Callie doubted she tasted a bit of it. One helping became two, which then became three. Callie just watched in amazement.

“It’s really good,” Felina stated, pointing to the remainder of her meal with her fork.

“I’m glad you like it,” Callie replied, finally starting in on her own food. She meant that, too. She hoped everything she did met with Felina’s satisfaction. No, it would not make up for Felina saving her life, but it was a start.

“Yeah, well, you know what I’ve been forced to eat the past couple of weeks, so…” Felina shoved more salmon into her mouth.

“I figured this would beat hospital fish by a long shot.”

“I don’t even think that was fish. I feel like they just caught a bunch of mice and then put them in what they call a stew, but couldn’t even pass as soup.”

Callie chuckled again. “It was mouse water then? Not even fish water.”

“Poor mouse water, like they caught ‘em in the cellar.”

Callie laughed even more. Felina chuckled a bit this time, too, before finishing up her third helping. It was good to see she had an appetite. Once the meal was done, Callie helped Felina back to the sofa and then went to do the dishes. She had counted on leftovers, but Felina had eaten everything except the plates and it was not for lack of trying either. She would just have to go shopping again tomorrow. _Maybe I can find out things Felina likes and stock up on those things as well as necessities_.

“Do you need anything else?” Callie asked.

“I’m good. I think I’m going to go to sleep,” Felina answered.

“On the sofa?” Callie marched out into the living room. A stern look from her would possibly help Felina see the failure in that plan.

“Getting to the bed would be too much work. I’m fine here.” As if to prove her point, Felina leaned back. 

“No, no, no. First off, if you sleep there, where will I sleep?” Callie inquired, hands on her hips with her hip cocked out to the side.

Felina blinked owlishly. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not going to leave you here alone for an extended period of time.”

Curling her lip, Felina scoffed. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Callie gave her another hard look. “We’ve gone through this. I’m not a babysitter. I’m here to help you. You can barely stand up on your own right now. What if you fall out of bed or off of the couch in the middle of the night? You’re just going to lie there until morning when I come back?”

Felina frowned, signaling Callie had made her point. The lieutenant was not as hard to work with as she first appeared. Callie thought things might work out, after all. She would not have to fight to stay here until Felina was much better.

“If you’re going to stay, you should take the bed,” Felina offered, nodding toward the door on the opposite wall.

“I’m not going to take your bed after you took three bullets for me. I will take the couch and you will take the bed and like it,” Callie stated.

Felina shook her head. “I can’t take the bed. You’re my guest.”

“You will take the bed,” Callie ordered.

“I’m fine on the couch. You take the bed. I mean, have you ever slept on a couch in your life?” Felina asked with a smirk.

Callie scoffed. So, the enforcer thought she was some prim princess and had been all her life. _Talk about prejudice_. But, then again, she was not surprised. She had yet to meet an enforcer who was not.

“Come on, you. Get up. I’ll tuck you in,” Callie teased.

Felina rolled her eyes, but when Callie put a hand on her arm, the taller female rose to her feet. Felina also pointed out her bedroom and they entered. It was a mess, which Callie expected. Clothes were tossed about the place, the bed was not made, and magazines littered the floor. There were some weights and other exercise equipment out as well.

“You got a teenager that lives here, too?” Callie joked with a grin.

“Forgive me for not always being able to clean up. I’m only out trying to save the city from whatever terrorist decides to kill us that day,” Felina remarked.

Callie laughed and helped Felina ease into bed. She ignored the groan Felina let loose as soon as she was settled. “Do you need pajamas or do you sleep in your enforcer sweats?” Callie asked.

“I sleep in these. Do you need something to sleep in? I notice you didn’t show up here with any bags,” Felina said as she settled against her pillows.

“I didn’t know if you’d let me stay. I didn’t want to tip my hand either. I figured if I got in, it would be good enough. I didn’t want you to see me with bags and then you’d get upset and close yourself off more.”

Felina nodded. “I suppose you are as smart as you look. Bottom drawer.”

Callie turned her attention to the dresser pressed up against the wall adjacent to the door. It was a plain, functional piece of furniture, something she would expect from someone with the surname Feral. Pulling out the draw, she noticed everything was neat and tidy, rolled and bundled. It seemed like an odd away to put clothes.

She grabbed for a pair of sweat pants and the first t-shirt she saw. She turned back to Felina, only to find the lieutenant was already asleep. Callie was on her own to find the linen closet.

Once she managed that, she went to change into her pajamas. The grey pants felt huge on her, which she expected. Felina did not seem like the type to wear fitted pants. She figured she would be swimming in the t-shirt. As she unrolled it, she noticed a plain graphic on it. A simple purple triangle over the heart and underneath it the word: pride.

At first, she did not think anything of it. It was just a strange shirt. Felina might have gotten it as a gift or from some convention or anywhere really. She made up the sofa and settled in for the night. 

-8-8-8-8-

Felina awoke to the smell of bacon and was greeted by the heavenly food moments later. Callie came in to the bedroom, holding a tray… and wearing a t-shirt. _Oh, no_. Of course out of the dozens of t-shirts, the deputy mayor would pick _that_ one.

“Good morning,” Callie chirped, obviously a morning person.

She grinned, but Felina barely noticed. Her eyes fixed on the shirt and the rather inappropriate thought of: _she looks good in my clothes_. She managed to shake that away as now was definitely not the time. Callie, of course, noticed.

“Are you upset over the shirt?” Callie asked as she eased the tray down.

“Uh…” Felina’s brain shorted out. It seemed like Callie did not know what the shirt meant, but she was certainly going to be suspicious now. After all, Felina had called attention to the damn thing.

“Is there something wrong with it? Did I mess it up?” Callie looked down at the shirt, inspecting it. Her brow furrowed. “I’ve been trying to figure out this symbol. It seems familiar, but I can’t place it…” Teal eyes went wide and she gasped. Clearly she figured it out now. “Oh, my god, you’re a lioness.”

Felina tensed. Taking a subtle (she hoped anyway) deep breath, she waited for the vitriol and disgust. _At least she made breakfast already_.

“Yes, I’m a lioness,” Felina confirmed in a low voice, eyes locked on the bounty laid out on the tray. It was not just bacon, but sausage, an omelet, and toast. Her medication was also laid out on the side.

“Oh… Um…” Callie glanced away, rubbing her palms together.

“If… if it’s too much for you… You don’t have to stay,” Felina said.

Callie turned sharply and stared at her as if she were an idiot. “What?”

“You don’t have to stay. I know how uncomfortable it makes people,” Felina explained. Oh, how she knew how uncomfortable it made people. “I just ask that you don’t tell anyone.”

“Felina.” Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to shy away. She maintained eye contact as well and her gaze did not seem disgusted. “I’m not going to tell anyone your private business.”

Felina licked her lips and nodded. She was not sure what else to do. She was not sure if she could believe Callie. This had bitten her in the ass more than once throughout her life. But, then again, Callie had already seen her weak and vulnerable.

“You don’t have to stay,” Felina said again.

“I want to stay, Felina. This doesn’t change anything,” Callie said in a strong voice, eyes still locked on Felina. “Actually, it explains a lot.”

Felina put her head down for a moment. Most people did not assume she was a lioness, even though she was quite masculine by most standards. Lions were not the norm and most people never thought anyone was a lion or a lioness, no matter how different they were or how far they crossed gender roles.

“You okay?” Callie asked softly.

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this…” Felina mumbled, eyebrows bent a bit in confusion. No one had ever taken the news so calmly.

“Felina…” Callie sighed and actually reached out and touched Felina. This surprised Felina so much she pulled back, but Callie grabbed her hands and held on tight.

“Miss Briggs—” Felina tried to object.

“Callie. I told you call me Callie. Felina, this doesn’t change anything.”

Felina scoffed. “Since when? You don’t have to pretend.” That had to be it. The deputy mayor was acting like it was all right, just so she could get out of the room before she was “infected,” as a lot of people thought would happen if they shared space a lion.

“I’m not pretending! Felina, you saved my life! I’m not going to shun you unless there are a bunch of heads under your bed you’re not telling me about. You’re my hero!” Callie declared with a passion Felina did not expect.

“I… I…” Felina was not sure what to say.

Callie patted her leg and then gave her hands squeeze. “Eat your breakfast and take your meds.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” Felina’s own parents had flipped out. “My mother doesn’t even touch me anymore.”

Teal eyes went wide. “What?”

“How are you so calm about this?” It needed repeating because this did not make any sense. This was like some alternate reality.

“Felina, you saved my life. This means the world to me because I like being alive, but I also saw you throw the Onca brothers to the ground to save them. You were selfless beyond what anyone should expect. You’re a true hero at heart. Who you date or take to bed doesn’t diminish that.”

“Unless it’s heads?” Felina asked with a grin.

Callie laughed. “Yeah, the heads thing is definitely cause for concern and you might want to tell me if you have any because I’m cleaning this place up when I get you out on the couch.”

Felina felt her face heat up and she turned her eyes back to breakfast. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“I am. I’m here to take care of you and help you,” Callie promised and then she leaned in, kissing Felina on the cheek. 

Felina could not help the sharp inhale as she felt those lips press lightly against her face. “Okay, wow. You’re really comfortable with this.”

Callie then pulled back. “Oh, sorry. I wasn’t thinking…”

Felina grinned. “I was just teasing.” But, not really. She did not want to drive Callie away, but she did not want her to be uncomfortable either and she knew how uncomfortable her being a lioness could make people.

“Eat your food.” Callie patted her leg again and then got up.

Felina took a deep breath and then focused on the meal. It was delicious. _Are there more of these meals ahead or did she sneak out?_ She supposed she would find out soon enough. For now, she would enjoy the meal and be thankful that for a moment in life she was not made to feel like a freak. Looking down at her hands, she smiled.

“She touched me… even after she found out. And, she didn’t take the shirt off or look at me like she was disgusted.” Amazed did not begin to cover how she felt. _Is this how they feel about me diving in front of them?_ She was not sure, but she would treasure this small moment. 

-8-8-8-8-

Callie finished up her food and tried not to think about the bomb that just landed in her lap and exploded. So, the lieutenant was a lioness. It truthfully made a lot of sense. The muscles, the job, and the way she could shove around even the biggest kats. Felina was definitely more of a guy than most guys.

“It’s not weird,” Callie muttered aloud, forcing herself to believe it, to not be bothered by it. She did not care who Felina took to bed. She did care that Felina saved her. “And look where that got her. I can’t treat her differently now after telling her she’s a hero. Besides, she’s not different. She’s been this way since I’ve known her. She’s not different.”

With that in mind, Callie marched back into the bedroom to get Felina out of bed. Breakfast was all gone, including crumbs. Callie could hardly believe her eyes. In fact, she took her glasses off and wiped the lens, just to be sure she was seeing correctly.

“Either I need a stronger prescription or you licked this plate clean,” Callie teased as she put her glasses back on.

Felina let loose a slightly tense half-smile. “Again, you’ve seen the food I’ve been living on the past couple of weeks.”

Chuckling, Callie laughed. “Good to know my cooking is better than horrible hospital food.” She moved the tray to the far side of the bed. “Now, let’s get you up. I’m sure you need the bathroom.”

Felina nodded vigorously. Tucked under her arm, Callie helped the lieutenant into the bathroom. She did her best not to rush out of the room, but she doubted she did a good job. She also did not do a good job in slowly easing into the room to help Felina out. Felina side-eyed her the whole time trip to the couch.

“Callie,” Felina said.

“Yes?”

“Sit down. I know you’re uncomfortable and I don’t want you to tiptoe around me,” Felina said.

Callie sighed and eased herself down on the sofa. “I don’t mean… I mean, I’m not uncomfortable around you. I just… this is new to me.”

Felina laughed a bit as she ran a hand through her hair. “It usually is. Look, if you have any questions you want to ask me, you can.”

Callie felt like she had a million years, but she could not really pin them down. She did not think any of them were appropriate either. She did not want this to bother her. Felina was still Felina.

“Felina,” Callie said and then she reached out to rest her hand on Felina’s leg, remembering how Felina relaxed when she did it before. “I want you to know and believe, this doesn’t change anything. I don’t think any less of you.” And, it was the truth. She was a bit thrown, but she did not think any less of Felina.

Sighing, Felina stared at her. “Thanks… for staying.”

Callie grinned. “Like I said, this doesn’t change anything and I’m not uncomfortable. As I said before, this is just new to me. I actually never met a lion before. I mean, I know they exist, but I’ve never met one, or at least one who was out.”

Felina chuckled a bit. “Yeah, we do exist. It’s very rare for lions to be out, though. Lionesses even more so. No one likes to be judged and people always act like lions… well, you’d think we’d eat babies. I’m sure most people who know me would prefer I had those heads you mentioned under my bed than for me to be a lioness.”

“That’s horrible.” Callie did not know much about lions or lionesses. She never really gave same-sex attraction much thought, just like she never gave much thought to a large asteroid hitting the planet. Not because it did not happen, but because it was so out of the ordinary.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe… maybe people think like that, though, because they don’t realize this doesn’t change the type of person you are. And, obviously, they don’t know you. I mean, you’re amazing.” Callie feared she might have some hero worship now.

Felina actually blushed. “Thanks.”

“Look, this doesn’t change anything between us. I don’t care who you go to bed with. I care about you getting better and for that to happen, I think you need a clean environment. So, like I said, I’m going to go clean your bedroom and do your laundry. If you don’t mind.” Aside from the bedroom, Felina’s apartment was actually fairly clean.

“No, but to warn you, you might come across some more Pride stuff.” Felina hunched over a little, almost like a shy child.

Callie smiled. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m still wearing the shirt. I think I can handle it. If not, don’t hesitate to call a priest.”

Felina laughed and grabbed a nearby book instead of turning on the television as Callie assumed she would. Callie made herself busy by doing household chores and also running some errands. She took the t-shirt off when she went outside. She also stopped by her condo, figuring she might as well get some clothes. Felina did not seem to mind her presence and she was quite fine with Felina, so now she could go through with the extended stay she had planned. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the two try to carry on as normal, but Commander Feral shows up a makes it a little hard.


	3. Niche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

3: Niche

After a couple of days, Felina and Callie had already worked up a routine. Felina knew Callie being there was for the best just because Callie would not allow her to sleep the day away, even if she needed the rest. She needed to move, too, and Callie made sure she did plenty of that. She was allotted a couple of hours for napping and every hour she had to move some place new for at least five minutes. Her body was sore, but at least she was not rotting away on the couch like she planned.

Then, of course, there were meals. Callie was an excellent cook and she made sure Felina got three square meals a day. She had not eaten quite this well in a while. In fact, lunch was about to be served.

“You know, I haven’t eaten this well since I was in the air division of the army,” Felina said as she slid up to the counter. She grunted a bit as she picked herself up to sit in the tall chair.

“Why am I not surprised you were in the army?” Callie commented, placing a tuna sandwich in front of the lieutenant. It was fully loaded with eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, and melted cheese.

“Most people see this.” Felina flexed her bicep, which had certainly seen better, fuller days. It would definitely get better, though, as long as Callie continued to feed her and help her move around. “And they think army immediately. You probably saw it and thought I got from being an enforcer, though.” She then took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

For a moment, Callie only stared at the bicep that was still up. “I didn’t think she-kats could get muscles like that.”

Felina chuckled. “It takes a lot of training and the right body type, but I’ve seen quite a few females with muscles like these.”

“Are those… um… you date those types of females?” Callie asked. It was the first time she brought up the lioness thing since finding out, even though she had found several other Pride items in Felina’s room as expected when she cleaned up. She had merely silently put them where they went after asking Felina. It would seem she was trying to get comfortable with the idea. Felina appreciated the effort, as she had never seen a non-lion try so hard to get along with one.

“No, I don’t date females that look like me,” Felina replied simply before biting her sandwich again. She did not want to tell the blonde what type of females she did date or it might frighten the poor thing off.

Callie nodded, but did not say anything else. They ate and discussed books they were reading. Callie had seemed surprised to find out Felina was an avid reader, but it made sense to her. “Reading offers an escape,” Callie had said, like she knew. Felina read often when she started to feel different from others and had no one to speak to about it. Reading allowed her to be somewhere else for a while.

“So, are you… going back to work?” Felina asked. It was a weekday. She assumed the deputy mayor had to get to the office eventually and the idea made her stomach twist a little. The silence that would follow, something she should have been used to, did not sit well in her mind right now.

“Oh.” Callie yelped and had to swallow another bite of her sandwich. “I’m on vacation.”

Felina blinked. “You… you used your vacation time to stay with me?” _Is it really that serious?_

“Well, I figured you’d need me for a little more than a weekend. I told you, I’m here for you. So, as long as you’ll have me, I’m here.”

A laugh escaped Felina and she wondered if it sounded as awkward as she felt. “Then, I guess I’m stuck with you.”

Callie gently nudged her. “I think I’m stuck with you. You’re the one that whines about needing blankets.”

“I told you my feet get cold.” The deputy mayor had learned quite a few things about Felina over the past two days most people did not know. Felina was not sure how she felt about it yet. It was just weird.

Scoffing, Callie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and then in the middle of the night, your feet get hot and a few hours later, cold again.” She lightly swatted Felina, as if that was a punishment for being such a pain.

Felina only laughed. She liked that Callie still openly touched her. Things ran smoothly between them. She imagined this was how things were between sisters. She knew she had never interacted with another person like she did with the deputy mayor, not her family, not her friends, not her comrades, or even her girlfriends.

“So, what made you join the army?” Callie asked.

Felina shrugged. “Needed to get away from home and couldn’t afford college.” 

Callie’s forehead wrinkled. “You needed to get away from home?”

Felina took a big bite of her sandwich, needing time to think before she answered. There really was no harm in telling Callie. The trouble-prone deputy mayor already knew more about her than most just from seeing what was in her apartment the last couple of days.

“My father… my father, he didn’t mind me being a lioness much. He blamed himself over it. Thought he treated me too much like a tomcat when I was growing up. I was his first and before my brother was born, my dad hung out with me all the time,” Felina started, a small smile tugging at her face. Good times.

Callie smiled as well. “He sounds like a good guy.”

Felina nodded. “Oh, he is. Great guy. You’d probably never believe he was related to my uncle, much less that they grew up in the same house. But, my dad, bless him, he tries.”

“But, your mother…” Callie guessed. There was a look in her eyes, a shadow of something. Maybe a memory, maybe an understanding. _Or maybe I’m just hoping for something that’s not there_.

“My mother always thought something was wrong with me, but at one point, she found me by the barn cuddling with a girl. We weren’t even doing anything, just sitting too close for my mother’s comfort. I was fifteen. She went ballistic. Hasn’t spoken to me since. Hasn’t touched me since. I might as well be dead to her. Could you imagine living in a house where your mother treats you like the evilest thing she ever encountered?” Felina shuddered at the memories, her skin crawling, and her heart pounding. She tried never to think of her mother. If she was dead to the she-kat, then the blasted fool she-kat could be dead to her as well.

Callie rubbed Felina’s elbow, maybe to show she was not shy about touching Felina like her mother was or maybe just to be comforting. “That had to be tough. At least you had your dad.”

Felina nodded. “He kept me sane. My brother, too, even though I wasn’t allowed to touch him when my mother was around. My little sister was barred from seeing me. My mother thought…” She growled, remembering the horrible accusations her mother flung her way when she had gone out of her way to pick her sister up from grade school. Well, her mother had not really said them to her, more like screamed them at her father because he was the one who allowed “the defective one” to get Kitty.

Callie caressed her elbow a little more. “It’s all right. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Felina nodded and decided to stop talking about. It hurt, but it also felt good to tell someone. She just… she would rather do it in bits. Callie had stayed through her crankiness, her outing, but she might not stay through bitching about childhood trauma. So, she ate more of her sandwich.

“I got out the house as soon as I could, too,” Callie suddenly said.

Felina looked up from her food. “What?”

“Shocking, I know,” Callie tittered. “I was always a… weird kitten. Even now, you wouldn’t describe me as typical.”

Scoffing, Felina smiled. “Typical is definitely not a word that would come to mind in regards to you.” It was a good thing, though.

“Well, my parents didn’t take too kindly to it. I’m from a small town out west and she-kats don’t have the interests that I did.”

“Politics?” Felina guessed.

“Well, at first, law. I was very interested in the law. My father is a lawyer and I read his entire library. I had three older brothers and they teased me all the time. My mother… she was a homemaker and she really wanted me to be one, as well. But, I wanted to be a lawyer.”

Felina studied Callie for a moment with an arched eyebrow. “No one in town believed you could do it?”

Callie scoffed. “Not a soul, but I worked hard and kept my grades up. I got a scholarship to Felis University. I was so surprised when I got there. There were so many she-kats there and they weren’t training to be secretaries or planning to be moms before they were twenty. Complete culture shock. Was the army like that for you?” Callie tilted her head a little.

Felina smiled a bit, just taken by the little spark in Callie’s eye. She could imagine how the deputy mayor took to college life. “Well, I met some people like me, but I was more relieved than shocked.”

Callie laughed. “I was relieved, too. It was good to know not every place was like my hometown. Then, I got here and expected more of the same, but it was… well, more like my hometown, which I think is weird. A city with ten million people in it is similar to a town with barely a thousand people in it.” She shook her head.

Felina nodded. “The city is strange.”

“I wonder why, though. My college town was more open-minded than this place. I always imagined more people meant more of the same.”

“I think college towns tend to be different in general, but I promise you not every city is like Megakat City.”

Callie smiled. “You’ve done a lot of traveling, right?”

Felina nodded. She had been all over the world. Some places were better than others. She could see the glint in Callie’s eyes, but the deputy mayor did not ask her about her travels. She would save those stories for later. She was sure she had some that would knock Callie for a loop and others that would keep her rapt attention.

They finished their lunch and Callie helped her back to the sofa. They sat together, reading quietly. Felina appreciated this time. It was nice to have company, even if they were not speaking. Callie was not disquieted by silence, which was a change. Most people seemed to freak out when things got quiet, but not Callie. It was refreshing.

-8-8-8-8-

After a few days, Callie wondered why she never got along with her college roommates considering how well things were going with Felina. It was comfortable being in the enforcer’s home and taking care of her. Felina was still a bit grumpy, especially when having to get up, but she suspected some of that was hardwired into Felina’s DNA. They got along for the most part. Even personal matters, like helping Felina to the bathroom, were easy now.

“You don’t have to help me up,” Felina grumbled as Callie tucked herself under the lieutenant, helping her out of bed.

“Yes, I do. Don’t act all high and mighty now,” Callie scolded her.

Felina grumbled nonsense words as Callie led her to the sofa. Callie chuckled and eased Felina down onto the couch. She gave Felina the book she was reading and then walked off to take care of daily chores. The day was normal until there was a knock at the door.

“You expecting someone?” Felina asked.

Callie gaped at her. “Why would I be expecting someone? This is your house. Are you expecting someone?”

“I only have visitors when I bring them up or when they barge into my life to save me from myself.”

Rolling her eyes, Callie fought down a smile and went to see who was at the door. Looking through the peephole, she found herself staring at Commander Feral’s chest and the tip of his chin. Stepping back, she opened the door.

“Commander Feral, what a pleasant surprise,” Callie greeted him. It was good to see him coming to check on his niece. Of course, it would have been better to see him do that days ago, but better late than never.

Feral actually gasped and his eyes went wide to the point of being buggy. “Deputy Mayor Briggs. What are you doing here?”

“I’m helping Felina out for a while. Do you want to come in?” Callie motioned inside the apartment, waving him in.

Feral nodded slightly as he stepped inside. He seemed confused, looking around as if to make sure he was in the right place. Callie did not think anything of it. She shut the door behind him and went back to cleaning the dishes while he stood by the couch, looking down on Felina.

“I brought some reports for you to complete since you’re out,” Feral said, almost awkwardly as he dropped a pile of folders on the coffee table.

Felina let out a sort of uncomfortable chuckle. “Oh, yeah. I forgot I had those.”

“This is seemed like a good time for you to catch up since you’re not doing anything beyond lying on the sofa, it would seem.”

Callie frowned at the seemingly callous words. She stopped washing the dishes for a moment and walked to the kitchen entry point. The way the apartment was set up, the kitchen was on a diagonal from the living room, so it was hard to see directly into the living room from the kitchen, especially since there was a wall at the end of the kitchen. She just wanted to see what Feral looked like while basically ordering Felina to do work while she was supposed to be recuperating. Surprise, surprise, he was frowning as always. His eyes seemed softer than usual, though, like when they were in the hospital and sitting at Felina’s bedside.

“I’ll be by to pick them up this time next week,” Feral said, almost like an order.

“All right,” Felina agreed.

“No, no, no. Not all right,” Callie declared as she marched into the scene. She glared at both of them. “Felina is recovering from being shot three times and having a deadly infection. She needs rest and relaxation. She will not be working on any reports right now.”

Feral opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Felina gawked at her as well. Apparently, the uncle and niece had not expected that. Callie was not sure why. This was definitely part of her personality.

“Now, you pick up those files, Commander, and then have a seat. Felina has been home a week and this is your first visit.” Callie shook her head.

Feral looked down at Felina, who shrugged. Callie gave him a stern glare and he eased down onto the free part of the couch. Callie went back to the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. She could hear the relatives talking, but because the running water, she could not hear what they were saying. It was none of her business anyway.

Once the dishes were done, she went to check on Feral and Felina. They were actually flipping through the reports Feral brought. Callie was not surprised. If she were couch-bound like Felina, she would probably do the same.

“Do you two want anything? Hot milk or fish cakes?” Callie asked. She had learned fish cakes were Felina’s favorite snack, so she had stocked up.

Feral gave her an odd look, squinting at her, as if trying to figure her out. She was not sure what conclusion he came to, but he shook his head and packed up the reports. He climbed to his feet.

“No, no. I should be leaving. I have to get back to work,” Feral stated.

“Are you sure?” It seemed strange, but very Feral-esque for him to visit with his injured niece for such a short period of time. Truthfully, the two enforcers seemed a little awkward around each other. But, then again, Commander Feral seemed awkward in general.

“Yes. There’s a lot of work to be done. We can’t all take a vacation,” Feral declared with a tilt of his chin.

Callie ignored what she was certain was a shot at her, even though she could not understand why. After all, she had taken time off to make sure his niece made it through a trying ordeal all right. “I’ll walk you out then.”

Feral grunted and patted his niece on the shoulder as he moved toward the door. Callie followed behind him and opened the door. Stepping over the threshold, he then turned back. For a moment, Callie thought he might come back in to bid his niece a proper farewell, but that was not the plan. He leaned down to her level, wanting to speak with her.

“Miss Briggs, while what you’re going is admirable, I hope you have made your intentions very clear to Felina. You don’t want her to mistake this situation for something more than it is,” he stated in a whisper… well, what he probably considered a whisper. His voice seemed boom and thunder no matter what.

“I’m sure she’s not,” Callie replied. Unless, of course, this was what he and Felina spoke about during his brief visit. She doubted it, though.

“You say that now, but you don’t know. She’s a good enforcer and good person, but her brain isn’t exactly… right. You should be careful around her, too.”

“Excuse me?” Callie hissed, glaring at him. Did he just imply that the person who saved her life might harm her? Bastard!

He stared right at her, as if not wanting her to miss anything. “I think you should be warned. Be on your guard around her. You really shouldn’t be alone with her either. If you need help, make sure you call me immediately.”

“What?” It took all of her willpower to not reel back as she realized what he meant.

“Do you have mace or pepper spray? Felina is strong, even with the wounds. She could overpower you. You need to be able to defend yourself.”

“Commander, what are you saying?” _Does he hear himself? He can’t possibly think so little of Felina!_

“You’ve trapped yourself in this apartment with a lioness, Miss Briggs. Felina is a good person, but you don’t know when she might snap and devour you.”

“Excuse me!” Callie accidently shouted in an outrage. She could feel her fur stand on end and she was very close to slamming the door in his face… or slapping his big, stupid chin.

“Be careful,” he said and then he stood back up. He had the nerve to march away, like he had not just outted his niece or implied Felina was some kind of out of control rapist!

Callie slammed the door, causing Felina to jump. Growling, Callie marched back to the kitchen. Felina watched her with eyebrows curled with worry, but Callie ignored her until the fool lieutenant tried to pick herself up from the sofa.

“What the hell are you doing?” Callie rushed over to Felina and tucked herself underneath a broad shoulder.

“I was trying to get your attention. I keep asking what happened and I don’t think you hear me,” Felina explained.

“It’s nothing,” Callie lied. She did not want Felina to know her uncle thought so little of her.

“Bullshit. What happened?” Felina demanded.

“Nothing. Now, sit back down.” She tried to direct the enforcer back to the couch with her body, but Felina resisted.

“No. Not until you tell me what happened.”

Callie sighed, knowing Felina was stubborn enough to stay as she was until she got the story. “Fine. Sit down and I’ll tell you what happened.”

Nodding, Felina leaned down and Callie eased her back onto the sofa. Felina was much stronger and better off now than she was last week, but Callie did not want her moving around without a purpose until she could hold herself up. Felina sighed and Callie sat down next to her.

“So, it’s obvious my uncle pissed you off. What happened?” Felina demanded.

“He… he…” Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “He warned me… about you.”

Felina tilted her head to the side and squinted in thought. “Warned you about me?” She sounded bewildered, but then her dark eyes went wide. “Oh. Warned you about me. Oh.” Felina’s breathing increased and she looked away.

Callie reached over and clutched Felina’s hands in hers. “You know I don’t think the worst of you.” She ran her thumb across Felina’s knuckles.

“Wha—what did he say?” Felina’s voice was as soft as she had ever heard it and it cracked.

“He told me your were a lioness and he insisted you were a good person, but couldn’t control yourself. Is this what people think about lions? You’re liable to attack anyone of the same sex and take your pleasure?” Callie could not imagine dealing with this assumption on a daily basis. It was hard enough being a female in a powerful position and dealing with the bias that came with that, but she hated to think what Felina dealt with almost all of her life.

“Well, amongst other issues, but yes, most people think lions are apex predators and have to hunt, preying on the weak. You know… you know I would never…” Felina gulped. Her mouth moved, but it seemed she could not get the words out.

Callie held her hands even tighter, fearing she might break their fingers. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you, Felina.” Those words were absolutely true and now that she thought about it, she trusted Felina more than any person she had ever met. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Felina whispered.

“Look at me,” Callie ordered. When Felina did not listen, she repeated the command in her most authoritative voice. It worked. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, or anyone else for that matter unless they were trying to hurt others. You’re not just a good person, you’re a great person. You’re a hero and you have a hero’s heart. You wouldn’t do that.”

“My uncle… he doesn’t mean anything by it. He thinks he’s helping.”

Callie frowned. “Helping would be checking on you more than once a week and not bringing work as an excuse when he stops by.”

Shaking her head, Felina smiled slightly. “He thinks he’s helping _you_.”

“By warning me you might rape me?” Callie could not help her forceful tone or the growl that escaped her at the end of the question.

“He doesn’t know any better. He’s just going by what he’s heard. Lots of people are like that.”

“Lots of people are like that? They think lions are mass rapists?” How did Felina manage to take all of these lies throughout her life? She was even stronger than Callie gave her credit for.

“And kit-molesters. Any terrible sexual practice you can think of, it’s assumed lions do it. They think there’s something wrong with our brains and that’s why we’re attracted to the same sex. There is a lot about lions people don’t understand, so they just make things up.”

Pouting, Callie moved closer to Felina. “But, your uncle knows you. He knows you’re a good person. Why would he think you’re capable of something like that?”

“Because he can only go by what he’s heard, what he feels are facts about all lions. He doesn’t blame me for these things. He looks at it something like my father does. They think I’m sick and if something happens because of my ‘sickness’ then it’s the illness and not me. One of the reasons I left home beyond my mother is my first girlfriend. We got caught kissing behind the barn and she claimed I attacked her. My father didn’t think I would ever do something like that, but he couldn’t explain why a female would voluntarily kiss me either. So, he just chalked it up to me being sick. I spent sometime in a hospital after that. I pretended to be cured and joined the army right after I got out.”

Callie shook her head. It was one thing to deal with sexism, which she encountered plenty of her entire life, but no one had ever hospitalized her for acting differently than what was expected. She could take charge and sure there would be whispers that she was acting like a male, but no one would say anything of malice to her face. No one had ever accused her of being sick.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Callie whispered.

Shaking her head, Felina gave her a half-smile. “It’s all right. A lot of lions tell a more gruesome tale. Besides, life hasn’t been so bad since then.”

“Still, I’m sorry.” Callie reached up and caressed Felina’s cheek. She stared into dark eyes for a long moment, wondering who the hell could have treated such a wonderful kat in such a horrible manner. How many other kats who were just as good as Felina had to go through such terrible times?

Felina leaned into her touch and Callie felt warm. Her heart pounded. Something was going on and she was not sure what, but she needed to stop it. Callie pulled away, making sure not to do so abruptly.

“I need to go pick up my mail. Are you going to be okay here by yourself for about an hour?” Callie asked, even though she already knew the answer to that. They had gone through this a couple of days ago.

“You know I will. Can you pick me up some new magazines while you’re out? I’m good on books, but I’ve read every magazine in here, including your frilly ones.” A teasing grin and a twinkle highlighted Felina’s strong face.

Callie pretended to take offense. “Excuse me, you could learn a thing or two from those magazines, Miss Sweat-Pants-and-Cologne.”

“I’ll have you know that cologne has gotten the attention of more than one queen.”

Callie’s brow furrowed. “Queen?”

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you’re not into lionesses terminology. Females who look like you, we call them queens.”

“Females who look like me?”

“You know, very feminine. Not like…” Felina flexed her bicep. “Not like me. I mean, I’m not the butchest lioness in body, but I’m close. There are some, though, who are very feminine and like that. We call them queens.”

“So, there are different types of lions and lionesses?” This never occurred to her, but then again, she was learning how there was so much she did not know.

“Exactly.”

Callie was curious, but she decided now was not the time for a lesson. She really needed to check her mail. She might want to check on the mayor, too. No sense in having the city completely fall apart while she was taking care of Felina.

“I want to know more about this, but when I come back,” Callie said.

“It would be more pleasure to educate you. I wish more people wanted to know about lions rather than just judge them.”

Callie wished that, too. People were missing out. She did not want to miss out anymore.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina managed a nap while Callie was out running errands and then woke up to watch something on television. She found a boxing match and waited for Callie’s return. Soon, her stomach growled. Glancing at the clock, she noted Callie had been gone for a couple of hours. Not usually as long as she was gone, but not long enough to freak out over. Instead, Felina decided to test her legs and see if she could make her way to the kitchen on her own. There were fish cakes in the refrigerator she could snack on.

“All right. You are strong, Felina. You have made yourself strong. Your father has made you strong. So, get off this couch and get yourself something to eat. You can show Callie her work has not been in vain,” she told herself as she gripped the sofa.

A week ago, even the thought of getting off of the couch on her own would have exhausted her. Straining her unused muscles, Felina pushed herself up, teeth gritting and growling. Exhaling slowly, she stood as much as she could.

“Okay, so you’re up. Now, to the kitchen,” Felina commanded herself. She was not sure if she would make it. While her wounds did not pain her as much they used to, they still hurt, even under the painkillers. There was a burning, an itch. But, she pressed on.

By the time she rounded the sofa, she had a hand wrapped around her abdomen, pressing against one of her wounds. She pushed herself to continue. She could do this. By the time she made it to the kitchen, she had worked up a bit of a sweat, but she was there. A grin spread across her face as she opened the fridge and pulled out the fish cakes.

“Shit, now I have to get back to the couch,” she sighed. The very idea made her want to pass out. And then, she heard the door open.

“Felina?” Callie called.

 _Thank you, divine spirits_. “In the kitchen,” she answered.

“The kitchen? How did you get into the kitchen?” Callie strode over and looked at her, leaning against the counter, clearly winded.

“I walked,” Felina replied with an awkward half-smirk. She felt a little foolish, but she also felt some pride. She was getting better and soon she might be able to show Callie everything she was capable of.

Shaking her head, Callie actually laughed. The sound made Felina feel a bit better about her position, but not much. At least she was not being scolded.

“What am I to do with you, Lieutenant?” Callie smiled.

“Help me to couch?”

“Of course. I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson.”

Felina laughed. “Not hardly. Ferals are known to be hardheaded.”

“You’re quite lucky I like you and find your stubbornness adorable.”

Felina’s brow furrowed and she frowned slightly. “I am not adorable.”

“Tell that to me when you’re not leaned over the countertop, clutching at those fish cakes like they’re everything in your life.”

She looked down at the container of fish cakes and her stomach growled. “They are. I’m starving.”

“I’ll get to dinner after we get you back to the sofa. Tomorrow, we’ll start walking you around the apartment more since you seem to be up to it. Soon, we might even be able to take walks outside.”

This idea pleased Felina more than it should have. How did she go from not wanting anyone around her because of wounds to being happy the deputy mayor wanted to take walks with her to improve her condition? At least her tail did not sway at the thought.

Callie helped her back to the couch while she made sure to keep a hand on those fish cakes. Once she was down, Callie walked off and returned with a glass of milk for her.

“Thanks,” Felina said, moments away from shoving a fish cake into her mouth.

“It’s no problem.”

“Still. Thanks.” Felina smiled. “For everything.” She was not used to this support, this care, not even from girlfriends. The fish cakes were not everything in her life. This was. _Now, I have to make sure I don’t chase her away_.

Felina knew if she was not careful, she would fall for the helpful deputy mayor. She had already developed a crush on the fiery female. Something about that take-charge attitude and the power suits was enough to make Felina have a fantasy or two. The fantasy was too close now. It needed tapering down because reality was much better than fantasy.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end


	4. Social

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

4: Social 

The vacation time was gone quickly, but it was time well spent. Felina was moving much more freely, though slowly. They had even strolled around the street yesterday with Felina regaling her about her travels while she was in the army. Callie felt like she was a better nurse than she thought and she might have to call her mother to thank her for all of the home economic lessons, as they certainly did come in handy in caring for Felina.

“What are we going to do for dinner?” Callie asked from the kitchen. She searched through the fully stocked cabinets.

“I don’t really have a preference, Callie. You know that,” Felina answered from the living room.

It was quite true. Felina would eat anything from what Callie had seen. So, the decision was left to her. After she got dinner started, she sat down on the sofa next to Felina. Felina watched boxing.

“This is third time I’ve caught you watching this utterly barbaric sport,” Callie commented, turning her mouth up to the show.

Felina gave her a side eye. “Barbaric? Just because it consists of two kats punching each other doesn’t make it barbaric.”

The slight affront in her tone would have gone unnoticed by others, but living with her for two weeks gave Callie well-trained ears. “You boxed, didn’t you?”

“Still do. I have since I was a little kitten.” Felina held up her hands and threw a few punches.

“Your father, yes?”

Felina smiled. “My father, yes. I was his buddy for almost ten years before he had a son. We did many things together.”

“Did he… did he forget you once he had this son?” While she had never experienced that, as she had not had a close relationship with her father, she could imagine it happening.

“Oh, no. Not at all. He just included my brother. It was a little off-putting to have to share my time with my father. It was our time, after all. But, more often than not, my brother was great. Sometimes, you get annoyed with younger siblings and I did sometimes, but I look back and I’m happy we had that time. It wasn’t a lot.” Felina frowned and played with her fingers.

“Your family found out about you being a lioness and then your mother took your siblings away?” Callie guessed. She knew Felina’s mother took Felina’s little sister away, but she figured it was probably both siblings. “She didn’t want them to catch your… illness?”

Felina shook her head. “I actually came out to my father and he was the one who thought I was sick. It was a little funny. He thought it was his fault that my brain was… rattled. He went to my mother for advice. As you can imagine, she didn’t take it well. She wanted to throw me off the farm. My father stopped her, but nothing was ever the same. Once she saw me with my girlfriend, though, that’s when life really sucked.”

Reaching over, she took Felina’s arm in her hands. Callie did not say anything, knew she did not have to say anything. She patted Felina’s arm, noting the other female breathed just a little harder. She guessed Felina was upset, remembering her past.

“So, you’re ready to go back to work?” Felina asked, changing the subject. Callie did not mind.

Scoffing, Callie rolled her eyes. “Not hardly. Caring for you is ten times easier than caring for the mayor.”

“Then why do you do it? Did he jump in front a bullet for you, too?” Felina asked with a smile.

Callie chuckled. “He’s definitely not that selfless. Why do you do your job, knowing you’ll never be appreciated like the males? Knowing you’ll be passed over and over again for promotions given to lesser kats?”

“Sorry, if I was out of line.”

“You weren’t. I just assumed you’d understand why I’d do it.”

Felina smiled a bit and there was a look in her eyes, as if she did understand. And there was silence again. The quiet seemed to wrap around them and set the world at ease. Callie eventually had to get up and get back to dinner, but until that time, she left her hand on Felina. Felina was able to walk to the counter for dinner on her own.

“So, when do you go back to work?” Felina asked before spearing some chicken with her fork.

“Monday, unfortunately. I wanted to use all of the vacation time I had, considering I’ve never taken a vacation, but the mayor practically cried when he found out. I’m lucky he gave me the two weeks, but then again, legally he has to give me at least the two weeks if I request my vacation time,” Callie answered.

“He’s not as stupid as he looks, then. He gives you the bare minimum to avoid a compliant.”

“Little does he know, I could still file a compliant, but I won’t. You seem to be able enough for me to leave alone for a few hours.” 

Felina blinked. “So, you’ll come back after work?”

“I’ll come back until you’re completely on your feet, lieutenant,” she answered with a smile. Besides, she liked it here. It was much better than going home to an empty condo. She never realized how lonely she was until now.

Felina let loose a playful scoff and waved her off. “Promises, promises.”

“Well, I’ve got to come back at least until I’ve eaten my share of the food.” 

Felina laughed. Callie smiled. She would come back. She would come back just for this, the shared meals, the easy camaraderie, and good laughs. She had not had many friendships in life. Hanging out with Jake and Chance in their junkyard was nothing like this. 

-8-8-8-8-

The first day without Callie was a bore. Felina watched television, read her books, and waited like some sort of pet for Callie to return. And, she did not care, which she knew was the biggest problem. 

“Shit, this has happened already,” Felina muttered, throwing a hand over her face. “I guess I can just ride it out. Once I go back to work and she goes back home, things should even out.”

It would have sounded a lot better if only she did not know for a fact she had a lot of pain ahead of her, pain that her gunshots wounds could not match on their best day. She sucked it up and decided to do something to get her mind off of things. Climbing to her feet, she moved to the kitchen. She would cook.

“It’s a good thing Callie makes sure we’re never low on supplies,” she muttered and then realized she said “we’re.” The implications made her grimace. Yeah, she had an even longer road to recovery with that.

Searching the cabinets, she found the ingredients she required and got to work. She was not sure how long the deputy mayor worked, even though she imagined it was much longer than the mayor himself, but she hoped Callie would not be too long. She did not want the food to get too cold.

“I’m a fool,” she said and then she heard the door open. Her heart beat just a little faster and excitement coursed through her blood. “But, I already knew that.”

“Hey, Felina,” Callie said as she waltzed in, eyes tired and shoulders slumped. She sighed as she put the keys down. She was still dressed in her work clothes and Felina had to bite back a rumble in her throat that desperately wanted to be a deep purr.

“Lemme help.” Felina rushed over, taking Callie’s briefcase and her coat.

“You shouldn’t be moving around so much.”

Felina waved her off and hung up the coat. “I’m fine. Go sit down for a minute.” She placed the briefcase underneath the end table by the front door.

Callie laughed, even it sounded worn and tired. “I’d like to, but dinner isn’t going to make itself and it’s already late.”

“Actually, dinner did make itself. So, how about you go sit down and let me get it?” Felina offered with a smile. “I’ll get you some cream, too.”

“Felina…”

“No, no, no. Don’t argue. I’m not straining myself. I’m better. It’s been almost two months since I was shot. The hospital took care of me good the first few weeks and you took even better care in the past two. I’m not a hundred percent, but I am good enough to serve you dinner and that expensive cream you love so much.”

Callie just smiled and Felina’s traitorous heart fluttered. _I want to make her smile all the time_. Felina tried to shake that thought off as she retreated to the kitchen. She poured the cream first, taking note of the name. Perhaps, one day when it did not seem strange or obvious, she would treat Callie to a bottle. Also, when she could afford it.

“Here you go,” Felina said, presenting Callie with the goblet of cream.

“Thank you.”

Felina smiled. “No problem. I can take care of you, too.” Mentally, she slapped herself as soon as the words left her mouth. _This is what my uncle was warning her about!_

Callie did not seem to notice anything was amiss, though. She accepted the cream, took a sip, and sighed happily. Felina could have melted at the sound. Instead, she rushed off, needing to warm up dinner. They sat on the couch that night to eat and Callie got to complain about her first day back at work. Felina hung on every word, all the while feeling more and more like a love struck kitten.

“Your job sounds tough,” Felina commented. Of course, she never thought dealing with Mayor Manx was anything but tough. But, it would seem, Callie also had to deal with idiotic tomcats around the office who did not think she was up to snuff, even though she had been doing her job just as long as Manx had been mayor.

“No job worth doing is easy. How easy is your job after all?” Callie countered.

“You got me there. At least I get to blow things up every now and then. It lets me vent.”

Callie laughed. “The best I can do is growl out orders and even then, I have to be controlled about it. You never know who you might need tomorrow, so you try not to be unkind to them today.”

Felina shook her head. “I wouldn’t have the patience for politics. I imagine this is why my uncle is often pissed off.”

“Yes, he is rather the bull in the China shop when it comes to these things. You,” Callie paused and gave her a smile. “You, though, have proven you can be trained.”

Felina laughed, even though she should have been insulted. No person on the planet could say such a thing to her, beyond her commanders anyway, and Callie. Callie did not mean it with any negative connotations or thoughts to tame her. The night pressed on and soon they were both yawning and struggling to remain awake.

“You can have the bed if you like,” Felina offered.

Callie shook her head as she tried, and failed, to fight back another yawn. “You’re still recovering. You keep the bed.”

“You worked all day.”

“You were shot three times.”

Felina shook her head. “One day, that argument won’t hold.”

“But, not today.”

Shaking her head, Felina chuckled. “I should know better than to argue with a lawyer.” 

-8-8-8-8-

As days passed, Felina liked to act like she was in tiptop condition, but Callie knew better. The lieutenant fell asleep much too easily for her to perfectly fine. They were on the couch, just after dinner, and Felina had dozed off. Callie decided to get some work done.

Callie was actually happy Felina fell asleep because if she tried to work with Felina awake, the enforcer would ask questions about her job. Felina would also get upset with her for working, thinking she did too much as it was. She supposed this was ironic considering Felina did reports that Commander Feral brought over every few days. Of course, Felina did not also spend eight to ten hours at the office every day as she did.

A knocking on the door pulled Callie from her work. It was probably Commander Feral. Even though he had been by a couple of days ago, it was not unheard of for him to come by again. Sometimes, she thought he was checking on her more than he was checking on Felina. Looking through the peephole, she found she was wrong.

“Hello, can I help you?” Callie asked as she eased open the door. Before her stood a female. She looked very well to do, perfect long auburn hair, and possibly the perfect body covered in fancy business clothing. For some reason, Callie wanted to claw her eyes out.

“I was looking for Felina.” This made Callie _really_ want to claw the she-kat’s eyes out.

“She’s asleep right now. Can I help you with anything?” Callie hoped she sounded polite. There was no reason to not be polite, after all, but she was tense and thought her voice might be a bit strained.

Green eyes watched Callie briefly before the female shook her head. “Oh, right. I suppose she needs her sleep.”

Callie nodded. “She does. She’s still recovering.”

“Yes, I heard she was wounded in an attack on the mayor. I’m glad the Enforcers took that madman down. I wanted to see how she was doing while I was in town. Is she all right?” 

“She’s recovering,” Callie answered, doing her best not to snap. This was probably a friend of Felina’s and it was nice someone had come by to check on her. Of course, Felina told her friends to stay away while she recovered, but she should find it sweet someone decided not to listen.

The female nodded. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to wake her up.”

“Like you said, she needs her rest.”

“All right. Is it all right if I come by some other time? I’m in town for a few days. I just want to see her and congratulate her on her usually foolhardy actions. I have no plans to try to step on your toes or anything,” the female assured her.

Callie’s brow furrowed. “Step on my toes?” She shook her head. She did not really have time for this. “I think your best bet would be to call before you come over. She slips into naps very easily and sleeps for a couple of hours at a time.”

“Yes, I will call. I’m sorry for coming here unannounced. Again, I don’t mean it as any disrespect toward you.” The female smiled. “If I don’t get to come by again, though, please, take care of her. Felina is a very special female.”

“Yes, she is.”

“Be good to her and she’ll treat you like the queen she’ll call you.” There was a little wave before the female was on her way and Callie was a little confused.

When Callie shut the door, it dawned on her and she gasped aloud. _She thinks I’m Felina’s girlfriend!_ Part of her was terrified. She did not want anyone to think she was a lioness because she was not. She did not want to become a social pariah, but a larger part of her, almost the whole of her, did not care.

She owed Felina her life and she would stay loyal to Felina. Let people think what they think. They were not close to her. They were not her friends. Felina was her friend, her best friend. She would not let outside influences change that.

Easing back to her spot on the couch, she glanced at Felina and smiled at the sight. No, she definitely would not allow any outside influence to cost her this. Felina knew she was not a lioness and it did not bother her that Felina was one.

Callie returned to her work. Once she was done, she woke Felina up, moving her to her bed. Callie slept on the couch as always, even though it was beginning to wear on her. No matter how much she wanted it to be, the couch was not a bed and it was painfully obvious after almost a month of sleeping on it. Still, she made do. Felina’s couch just held more appeal than Callie’s bed.

-8-8-8-8-

Felina tried to read as she shared the sofa with Callie, as she did every day. Reading was not working as it usually did, though. Callie worked on a speech for the mayor, but she had already taken her glasses off twice to rub her eyes, even though she had not been working a half-hour. Those usually bright teal eyes had lines and circles underneath. Callie worked too hard for too little payoff in Felina’s opinion, but it would do no good to point that out.

“It’s late. Maybe we should go to bed,” Felina proposed, hoping Callie did not take that the wrong way. She was careful about what she said now and hoped for the best whenever something came out that could be taken another way. Hoping worked so far, but she really needed to think everything out before she spoke.

“You can go to bed. I should work on this a little more.” Callie yawned.

“You take the bed. You’re already half-asleep. We both know you’ll do better work after a good night’s sleep.”

“I’m not taking your bed.”

“I know, I know, I was shot three times.” Felina waved that off, rather sick of the argument. “But, the doctor already said I’m almost a hundred percent. I can even go back to work in a week. So, you can have the bed. I’ll take the couch.” She could endure the couch for a few nights, especially if it helped Callie… and kept Callie at the apartment.

Callie frowned. “No. You need the bed.”

“Tonight, you need it more than I do. Go, take it. I know it’s not as good as yours, but you haven’t seen your bed in weeks. It’ll make mine feel like a cloud,” Felina said with a smile.

“No…” Callie yawned again and her eyes drooped.

“Come.” Felina stood and took Callie by the hand. Giving just a little tug, Callie stood. She wanted to be led, wanted to be put to bed. It just looked good to resist a little. Felina understood that.

“I’m not taking the bed,” Callie protested, taking her glasses off. She rubbed her eyes again.

“Yes, you are.” Felina turned down the bed. Thankfully, Callie was in her pajamas and had done all of her nightly rituals already.

“No…”

“Yes. Now, lie down.”

“You… you need the bed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Felina whispered, gently tugging Callie down. Callie went down, but only sat on the bed. She clutched at the bottom of Felina’s enforcer t-shirt.

“You need the bed, too. I don’t want to put you out. You lie down.”

“No, you lie down,” Felina insisted, fluffing up one of the pillows. _I’ve never had to fight a female into my bed before_.

“No, you lie down. Lie down with me.”

Felina almost swallowed her tongue. She made a noise she had never made before and did not begin to know how to categorize it. Her eyes went wide, but Callie was too exhausted to notice.

“Callie, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Felina whispered.

“I do. Lie down. Sleep. We can sleep. We can sleep.” Callie slowly fell down onto the bed. Felina covered her with the blankets and made her way the couch. She would sleep there.

In the morning, Callie scolded Felina over sleeping on the couch. Felina took it, but would not have done things any other way. She would not do things any other way if the situation arose. She could not risk that. _What if I am the monster everyone thinks lions are?_ Callie would not be the one to make them find out.

Beyond that, things were normal between them for the next few days. Callie came in, they had dinner, and then Callie got to work. Felina kept her company, pretending to read on the couch or filling out reports for her uncle. Felina managed to stay awake those few days, but now she found herself nodding off.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie smiled as Felina slept against her. Felina had been hell bent in proving she was fine, but she could not stay awake for the night. Glancing down at Felina, she smiled. _I wonder what the big, bad lieutenant would think if she knew she was sleeping against me like a little kit?_ The weight against her was warm and pleasant. It helped her work for a little while longer.

“Felina, time for bed,” Callie whispered. She had to resist the urge to brush black hair from Felina’s face.

“Hmm?” Felina did not bother to open her eyes.

“Bedtime. Come on.”

“You take the bed,” Felina mumbled, turning a little, inadvertently pressing herself closer to Callie. The contact was just as satisfying.

“No, you need the bed. You’ve been moving slower since you’ve been sleeping on the couch.” She wondered about Felina’s recovery since she had taken the sofa. Felina not only moved slower, but massaged areas of her body when she thought Callie was not looking. But, Callie was always looking.

Felina groaned. “Not slower. Fine. You take the bed.”

“No, come on. Bedtime.” Callie grabbed Felina and feigned lifting her, knowing Felina would take care of the rest. Felina stood and yawned. Callie led her to bed.

“You should take the bed,” Felina muttered as Callie led her down.

Callie did not argue. She really did need the bed. The sofa was not conducive to a good night sleep or a productive day of work. So, once Felina was down, Callie slid into the other side of the bed. She knew Felina did not want them to share the bed for whatever reason, but she woke up first, so Felina would be none the wiser.

Lying in the bed, hearing Felina breathing barely an inch from her was comfortable, secure. It was almost alarming at how easy it was to lie there and fall asleep there. But, it did not bother Callie, even when she woke up that morning. Instead of dwelling on it, she proceeded like it was any other morning.

“Don’t forget about your doctor’s appointment today,” Callie told Felina as she staggered into the kitchen, looking for breakfast.

“I know, I know.” Felina yawned as she flopped down into a chair. 

“I miss going to your appointments with you.” It was always nice to hear from the source that Felina was improving. To hear Felina tell it, she was fine from the moment they pulled the bullets out of her, after all.

“I already know you have the doctor call you after I leave to give you an update.”

Callie’s eyes went wide. “I do not…” She did. She had missed two appointments already, but the doctor had been kind enough to tell her what Felina did not.

“I told him it was all right to tell you,” Felina admitted. Callie suspected as much as that was the only reason she could think of with the doctor giving her confidential information. “He knows you’re the only reason I’ve gotten better so quickly,” Felina added with a smile.

“Oh.” Callie was not sure how she felt about such compliments being told to the doctor. She focused on the sausage in the pan. “I didn’t do much.”

“No, you did more. Worry about work, not me. You’ve done your part here.”

Callie frowned a bit, but managed to wipe it away before Felina noticed. Felina was about to go back to work, so Callie would not have an excuse to come by anymore. This troubled her. She liked coming here, liked seeing Felina daily, and spending time with Felina, even if they did not do anything. She was not sure what was going to happen when Felina got the clearance to return to work. This would all be over and Callie was not sure she would be able to handle it.

 _Why am I so worried? We won’t stop being friends just because I’m not living here anymore_. Callie did not need to live there for them to be friends. They would always be friends, but still, the idea of moving out sat heavy in the bottom of her stomach and burned.

She managed to settle her stomach as she made them plates for breakfast. She ate slower than usual and noticed Felina watching her out of the corner of her eye. This only made her stomach act up again.

“Are you all right?” Felina inquired.

“I’m fine. I think I made too much food,” Callie lied. She did not want Felina to worry over her… or suspect something might be else might be going on with her. She did not want to come across as weird either.

Felina eyed her still, but accepted that. Once she was done with breakfast, she rushed off to get ready for work. She managed to calm herself down as she got dressed and brushed her teeth.

“I’ll call you later, all right?” Callie said as she gathered her things to leave for work.

“All right. Do you know what you want for dinner? I’m going to go grocery shopping after the doctor.” This seemed to be an effort to prove she was fine. Felina had gone shopping a couple of times already. She was not as thorough as Callie, but she seemed hell bent on getting back to normal.

“The pot pie you made before. It never fails to cheer me up at the end of a hard day.” And considering the fact that everyday was hard, it would be nice to have some comfort food with a nice cup of cream and delightful company at the end of the day.

Felina smiled and nodded. Callie did the same and then was off to work, trying not to thing about the dread hanging over her head. The feeling held her down, though, tormenting her for the whole day. 

-8-8-8-8-

Felina had been cleared for work. It was light duty, but it was still work. She knew Callie had gotten the news about an hour after she did. She wanted to call Callie when the doctor told her, but she was scared. She did not want to hear Callie wash her hands of this whole ordeal now that it was over. Callie had not called her to let her know if she was aware of the doctor’s decision and Felina was too nervous too call her.

Instead, Felina wandered the city for a while, picking up new books and other items, and then went home. Should she make dinner for one or two? She did not know, but as she started, she ended up making enough for two. Now, did she eat or did she wait? Again, she did not need to give herself a conscious answer. She waited. And waited. Just as she was about to give up, there was a knock at the door. For a moment, Felina was confused.

“Oh, I have the keys.” Callie had to knock because Felina used the only pair of house keys she had. She rushed to the door and opened it to let Callie in. “You came back,” Felina breathed with a grin before she could control herself.

Callie grinned. “I thought we could celebrate your clean bill of health. No more pills, so we can both have cream now.” She held up a bottle.

Felina inspected the label, not surprised she had never heard of the brand. “I hope this goes well with dinner.”

Callie chuckled. “It goes well with anything.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle at that.

Felina shrugged as she took Callie’s coat and hung it up. She was not a cream kind of girl. She drank milk beer more often than not, like most enforcers and also most former soldiers. But, for Callie, she made an exception.

“Oh, lobster alfredo,” Callie practically purred as she pulled up to the counter. The sound rolled through Felina and she had to swallow to avoid making any sound in response.

Felina busied herself getting glasses for the cream. She popped the cork to the cream and poured some for both of them before she sat down. Callie smiled at her and they ate quietly for a few moments.

“So, are you looking forward to going back to work?” Callie asked before taking a bite of her dinner.

“Of course.” _I’m just curious what will happen between us now_. She took a gulp of her cream.

“Don’t work too hard. You don’t want to aggravate your wounds just yet.”

Felina waved off the concern. “Don’t worry. I’m sure the doctor told you he only signed off on light duty. I’ll be at desk for a while.”

Callie narrowed her gaze. “You better stay at that desk. I don’t want to find you in a plane until the doctor signs off on it.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Callie pressed her with a stern look. “You would and your uncle would let you. Commander Feral would look at as a personal insult if he couldn’t put his best pilot in the air when necessary and you would happily jump into a plane if given the order, regardless of what the doctor said.”

“Damn. You know us both pretty well.” It was a little scary, but a lot more flattering.

“Yes, I do.”

The night seemed normal until it was time for bed. Callie yawned and rubbed her eyes. Felina was about to shoo her to bed, but the deputy mayor stood up. She packed her things away.

“I guess it’s time I go home,” she muttered, glancing away.

“Oh, right.” This made sense. She was healthy. There was no reason for Callie to stay there anymore. Plus, Callie had to be missing her own space. Kats preferred their own territory, after all.

Felina did her best not to sound disappointed as she bid Callie farewell. She even gave Callie a hug, which Callie returned. She felt like it was longer than necessary and Callie squeezed her tight, but it was probably her imagination. It did not matter because moments later, Callie was gone and she was alone.

Lions did not do well with alone. This was something else that set them apart from other kats and other kats found them strange. Felina had a group of friends, a small group compared to some other lionesses, but she used to spend a lot of her free time with them before she was shot. She told them to stay away when she came home. But, she supposed it was time to get the band back together.

“Plus, it might help me to get over this thing with Callie,” Felina figured.

-8-8-8-8-

Callie stood outside Felina’s door, posed to knock. She was not sure what she was doing there. Well, in all honesty, she knew exactly what she was doing there. She had spent the last three days at home, brooding, pacing, finding it too dark, too quiet, and too confining. Even when she had work to distract her, the very idea of being alone in her condo overwhelmed her. _What kind of kat does that make me?_

While it was not out of the ordinary for kats to seek company, Callie had never depended on it like she was now. She did not like being away from Felina. All she could think about was Felina. At work, all she wanted to do was call Felina. She had been trying to think of excuses to go by Enforcer Headquarters to see how Felina was faring at her desk. Felina consumed her thoughts and it had only been a few days.

“What am I doing here?” Callie sighed.

“Callie?” Felina approached with a slightly confused look on her face.

Callie jumped and yelped. “Felina!”

“Do you… do you want to come in?” Felina asked, glancing at the door.

Callie could only nod. Felina opened the door and waited for her to step in. She expected relief, but got none. Instead, she felt like she was intruding, which was ridiculous. She had lived here less than a week ago.

“Do you want something to drink? I still have that fancy cream you like,” Felina said, quietly closing the door behind her.

“You do?” Callie blinked. This shocked her for some reason and it made her heart sped up. She had to take a breath to settle something inside of her.

“Yeah. Lemme get you some. You can sit down.” Felina rushed off into the kitchen.

Callie sat, but felt a knot in her stomach and she fidgeted with her fingers. When Felina sat down next to her, she almost jumped out of her skin and ready to burst into tears. She managed to control that.

“Here you go.” Felina handed her the goblet. “I’d offer you something to eat, but I don’t have anything.”

“You didn’t cook?” This should not surprise her, but it did. Felina was a good cook, but this was also the same female who had nothing in her cabinets when she came home from the hospital.

Felina shook her head and sat down. “Nah. Cooking for one is a drag, which is why you came here the first time all I had was instant noodles.”

“Felina,” Callie sighed. “You have to take care of yourself. I know you got a clean bill of health and everything, but…” Callie stopped. She felt like she did not have the right to fuss anymore, but she wanted to so badly.

“I know.” Felina looked around, as if she did not want to engage with Callie.

“You know what.” Callie put the goblet down. “Maybe I should go home. I don’t want to disturb you.” She climbed to her feet.

“No!” Felina shouted and shot up. She grabbed Callie and pulled her close. “Please, don’t leave,” she whispered.

Callie felt warmth spread through her as Felina held her close for the first time. The press of Felina’s body was like when they shared a bed. There was a promise of safety, security, but even more. _Oh, my god, I’m attracted to Felina!_ She gasped aloud.

“I’m sorry!” Felina quickly released her. “I didn’t mean—”

Callie silenced her by pressing herself back against Felina. The lieutenant inhaled sharply. For a long moment, Felina was as rigid as a board. Callie just cuddled closer.

“It’s… um… it’s not contagious, you know,” Felina said, as if that was some explanation for why Callie was curled against her.

“I know. I’ve always admired you, but getting to know you like this, being this close. I want to be with you,” Callie stated. This was why she felt so strongly for Felina and cared for her while beyond necessary.

“Are you sure? Maybe… maybe this is just… a side effect to you spending so much time here or you know… because I jumped in front of some bullets for you.”

Callie pulled back a little, staring into dark eyes. “You don’t feel the same way, do you?” _Oh, god, how could I be so stupid? Just because she’s attracted to females doesn’t mean she’s attracted to me!_ Callie felt beyond foolish and a hot blush burned her face. “I’m so sorry…” It was her turn to pull away, but it was also Felina’s turn to pull back.

Felina seemed determined to top Callie and leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet, but hot kiss. If Callie had doubted her attraction, the kiss definitely would have cleared things up. Callie let out a small mew as Felina pulled away.

“Wow,” the blond muttered.

“Yeah,” Felina breathed. Reaching up, she gently caressed Callie’s face. “I know this might be too much for you, but let me take you on a date.”

“A date?” Callie felt like she did not even know what that was. It had been a while.

“Yeah, a date. It’s all right. No one is going to assume it’s a date. They’ll think it’s just two friends out.”

Callie knew she should be scared, nervous, and decline, but the way her heart beat, she could not turn this down. She needed to be with Felina.

“Please,” Callie whispered.

Felina’s eyebrows bent in a bit. “What?”

“Please take me on a date.”

Felina grinned. “Anything the queen wants.”

-8-8-8-8-

It was a basic dinner and a movie date. Felina was on her best behavior, even though Callie wore a dress that made Felina just want to push the blond back into her condo and have her way with Callie. Felina had dressed a step above casual, which did not seem to bother Callie. Callie seemed a little nervous in the beginning, but Felina expected that since they were out on a date. No one noticed or thought they were on a date, though. This relaxed Callie enough for her to enjoy the latter half of their time together.

“I had a good time,” Callie said as they pulled up to her condo complex. It was in the nice part of town with a guard at a gate, which Felina liked. It was good to know the deputy mayor was somewhere safe when she was not with Felina or at work.

“I’m glad.” Felina rushed out of the car and opened Callie’s door.

Callie smiled and her eyes shined, like she was clearly impressed, which made Felina want to puff out her chest just a little bit. Felina already figured Callie was used to dating males who opened doors, pulled out seats, and things like that. Felina was already like that with her dates, but Callie seemed surprised by it. _I have a lot of things I hope to surprise her with_.

Felina walked Callie to her front door, earning another smile from the deputy mayor. Once the door opened and Callie stepped inside, Felina could only hope there would be more dates. Until then, she ran her hand down Callie’s bare arm, as she would never dare kiss a date, especially not Callie, where people could see.

“Goodnight,” Felina said.

“Not yet.” Callie yanked her inside and before Felina could realize what happened, she was pressed up against the door and Callie’s lips were upon hers. _This could be the start of something amazing_.

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. More to come with these two, so I hope you come back. Thanks again. Hasta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
